read my lips
by agile am i
Summary: Read my lips. Not fair, your lips aren't moving! So read my mind. Nuuh I'm not going in there! Sisters. Hehem. Charpairings RobXOC, RavXAuqa, CyXStar, BBXTer.Don't like, don't read.


This story is all about life. Alas life is all about love, therefore we can conclude that this story is all about love.  
T is equal to Li Li is equal to Lo therefore T is equal to Lo Sorry, I just suffered a small stroke of propositional logic...anywayz.  
Pairings.  
BB/Terra Auqualad/Raven Cyborg/Star Robin/OC

Don't like, don't read. I will allow flames to cook my food and nothing else, so don't bother.

Chapter 1 "Mail call!" Cyborg yelled stepping out of the elevator and into the hallway of the Titans tower. When no one came running he started looking for them. Walking through the living room he paused and dropped a few fan letters on Raven's lap where she was reading a book called 'we have always lived in the castle'. Her eyes glowed briefly and without ever turning her head from the book the letters ripped themselves into tiny pieces and floated over to the trash can. Cyborg grinned and continued on to BB who was playing 'the last crash extreme' on the game set, where he dumped a handful of letters. Robin came through the room headed to his shower and was dripping sweat from his workout in the training room. Cyborg called him over and gave him an armful of letters, though most of Robin's were from his 'contacts'. Robin grinned and flopped down on the couch next to Raven, who sniffed the air and turned green. Getting up she said 'With an oder like that, you should be concerened about contaminating the ozone.' and she moved to the other side of the room. Laughing, Cyborg headed to the kitchen where Starfire was cooking. 'Would you like to try some of my Smerglenuts? They are cleansers of the stomache.' Star said with a bright smile. Leaning over the stove Cy could see the pink concoction bubbling wickedly. "Uh, no thanks. Here's your mail' He said quickly changing the subject to avoid hurting her feelings, and dropping the large bag he had been carrying. Starfire was the only Titan who always answered ALL of her fan mail, so she always got the most. Cy sat down at the kitchen table to read his own mail, and could hear the digging sounds Star was making going thru hers.Suddenly Star sat up squealing at the top of her lungs with a bright green letter clutched in her hand marked Koriand'r. All the titans came rushing in to see what the commotion was as she ripped open the letter. Star's eyes flew over the page as she grinned broadly and when she had read the whole letter she began dancing around the kitchen babbling about how they all would have to go to the mall of shopping in preparation for the arranged wedding. Raven got over her astonishment first and asked in a voice that betrayed no curiosity 'Who's wedding?'. At which point Starfire's face reached the maximum width that it could grin and she gathered them all in a bone crushing hug squealing 'MINE!'

An hour later the titans were all trying on clothes for Star's wedding at the jump city mall, when their alarms went off. Flipping open his comunicator Robin read aloud 'The H.I.V.E. is trying to rob a jewelry store downtown.' and with that everyone took off. Raven teleported and arrived there first, with Star flying in a close second. Jinx immediatly started throwing hexes at Raven, and Mammoth was busy dodgeing starbolts. Gizmo started attacking the boys with all sorts of otherwise inanimate obects as soon as they arrived. Raven got knocked unconsious by an out of control lightpole that Gizmo was aiming at BB. Jinx moved on to fight with Starfire but Star was grabbed by Mammoth and thrown against a dumpster full force. She lay where she fell. Robin and BB were struggling to get out of a car that had swallowed them. Frowning Jinx turned to see a light pole wrapped around Cyborg like a Boa constrictor slowly squeezing the life out of him. Tears were in his eyes as he was trying to breath. Jinx yelled at Gizmo 'Stop it! We're not supposed to kill them!'. Gizmo just laughed cruely and said with malice 'This city is ours now, I don't have time to play with these idiots anymore!' Taking one more look at Cy, Jinx muttered under her breathe and sent a nasty hex at Gizmo that rent him incapable of movement. Grabbing the remote she quickly let Cy, Robin and BB loose. Running over and kneeling next to Cy, as she checked him for a pusle he slowly opened his eyes. Sighing in relief, she turned quickly as she heard Mammoth trying to sneak up behind her. Growling he lunged at her knocking her to the ground. Struggling against him Jinx was amazed beyond words when Cyborg punched Mammoth in the side knocking him off of her. After a brief struggle Cy put handcuff's on him and tied him and Gizmo up. BB and Robin had just revived Star and Raven came up shaking her head. Looking around they spotted Jinx standing in the shadows of the building. Cyborg walked up to her slowly as though she were a wild animal that would get scared and run away and asked softly 'Why did you stop them?' Jinx blushed and stared at her shoes without saying anything. 'Well you can't go back with H.I.V.E. cause you just turned on them, so why don't you come with us?' Jinx looked up slowly. 'There is no way he could be serious! They wouldn't want me there.' she thought to herself. But to add to her shock all the others nodded after Cyborg explained what she had done. 'Well waddya say?' Cy asked? 'Ummm...OK.' Jinx nodded her pink head. 


End file.
